


crushed cherries and streaming sunlight

by mikronicos



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Kissing, M/M, and everyone is happy, and he has magic, baz is lowkey creepy, but he loves him so its fine, he watches simon sleep, literally the softest thing asdafh, set in some au where simons not the humdrum, soft, vv s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: baz wakes up early and watches simon sleep.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	crushed cherries and streaming sunlight

**BAZ**

The world was hazy. Why was it hazy? I blinked the film of sleep out of my eyes and lay in our bed, feeling the world slowly coming back to me. A warm body was curled against my chest, his face pressed softly in the crook of my neck. His arm was slung lazily over my hip and his legs were tangled with mine. My lips were pressed to his hair. The soft strands tickled my nose.

_ Simon. _

His scent filled my nose, delectable like cinnamon and apples and sweet smoke. And blood, of course, my love was human, but I preferred to think of the scent of something vaguely cherryish. I leaned down to kiss his forehead, letting my eyes travel lazily down his sleeping form. 

I lifted a hand resting on his waist to brush his bronze curls from his face. Freckles and moles dot his soft, sun-bronzed cheeks. If I could, I would kiss each one. Instead, I settle for gazing at his sleeping, summer-warmed form. It’s like staring at the sun. I know that staring at the sun is supposed to be bad for you, but I honestly couldn’t care less when his lips are this soft and pink and his breath comes in soft little puffs on my collarbone. 

Simon makes a sound between a whimper and a grunt and reaches up to pull my arm back around his waist. “Staring is creepy, you know that?” He cracks one eye open and peers up at me. I lift the hand that was on his waist, ignoring his feeble protests, and cup his face softly. My thumb strokes along his cheek as he hums in contentment, leaning into my hand. 

I leaned forward and let my lips graze softly against his forehead, “I can’t help staring, love. You’re quite beautiful, you know that?” His face flushed a furious shade of red as he looked away from me. I moved my hand to his chin and tilted it up gently so he was looking into my eyes. His cheeks grew brighter and if I had hunted last night, I would’ve been redder. Simon looked at me with what I could only describe as tenderness and leaned forward to kiss me. His lips tasted like cherries and I pulled away after a long moment. His eyelashes fluttered and I carded my fingers gently through his soft curls.I leaned forward again and kissed him, soft and slow and languidly drawn out, and he reached up to snatch at the collar of my- _ his _ shirt. His hands press at by back and I’m on top of him and we’re giggling like children, and I wouldn’t trade this boy, or even this moment, for all of the stars in the universe.  _ I’ve got plenty of stars, _ I think as I pull away,  _ right here in his eyes _ . And I tell him so, and he blushes, and we kiss again and again and everything’s alright.


End file.
